


I think you can be a hero, Midoriya.

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, DekuKiri - Freeform, Fluff, KiriDeku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: In an alternate world, Kirishima and Midoriya go to the same middle school, Midoriya still being bullied by Bakugou. But at least now, he has a friend. They’ll be able to do this- together.
Relationships: Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I think you can be a hero, Midoriya.

**Author's Note:**

> KiriDeku is adorable, there are going to be timeskips and well- I won’t spoil but it’ll be cute I promise.

“MOVE OUT OF MY WAY SHITTY DEKU.”

Midoriya slid into a classroom; trying not to get into Bakugou’s way, his friends snickering as they walked along the blonde’s side. 

“Hey.”

Turning; the freckled boy saw a boy with dark hair and bright red eyes sitting on the teacher’s desk, his black jacket nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey, how come I’ve never seen you before?” 

“I don’t know, I’m too shy I guess. I see you though, getting yelled at by that Bakugou guy.”

“Kacchan? Yeah he’s not so bad.”

The boy slid off the desk; walking close to Midoriya, his crimson stare locking onto him, 

“Why’s he bullying you?” 

“I’m quirkless and I’ll never be a hero. That’s all.”

Dark hair falling onto his face; he brushed it from his eyes, a small smile shining on his lips, 

“I think you can be a hero, Midoriya.”

The green haired boy blinked; his cheeks turning a faint pink, 

“You know my name but I don’t know yours, what’s your name?”

“Kirishima. Kirishima Eijirou.”

Kirishima held his hand out; a wink and smile on his face, 

“Nice to meet you Midoriya.”

Midoriya grabbed onto his hand; the two shaking, then pulling apart. Looking at the freckled boy; Kirishima walked over to the door, 

“Hey, we should hang out sometime huh? It’d be much better than eating lunch alone with that Bakugou kid messing with you.”

Nodding, the quirkless boy walked alongside him, 

“I’d like that.” 

-Small Timeskip- 

Everyone dancing around; Midoriya stood next to the punch table, drinking out of a cup as the dance played out. School dances were interesting to watch, he’d never know what it was like to participate though since he’d never have the courage to ask someone. 

Continuing to sip his drink; a light touch tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Kirishima in a black suit with a black tie; his black hair matching with his outfit so much that his eyes sparkled red. 

“Want to dance, Midoriya?” 

The freckled boy was about to hesitate; stammer he didn’t know how to dance but he nodded somehow. The boy took his hand, the two sliding onto the dance floor; Kirishima’s arm wrapping around his waist. 

They started to spin slightly; gliding along the dance floor, Midoriya surprised by how good Kirishima was at dancing. The multicolored lights shined along the floor; the dark haired boy laughing softly as they entered the circle of colors. 

His eyes opened; crimson shining in Midoriya’s vision, causing the freckled boy to blush as Kirishima smiled at him, 

“You’re blushing, Midoriya.”

This only caused him to blush more; the two continuing to dance. The song got faster; Kirishima keeping up with the tempo, he must have known the song. It got faster and faster; it ending just as Kirishima dipped Midoriya; the boy’s smirk sweet as he saw the boy under him in awe. 

Pulling themselves up; Kirishima spun the quirkless boy, stopping him as their faces were an inch away. 

“Hey, Midoriya.”

“H-Hi Kirishima kun.”

Kirishima pulled away from the boy; walking to the punch table, leaving Midoriya blushing as he realized how close they’d been. 

Kirishima walked outside; Midoriya following shortly after, wondering where he was going. The dark haired boy looked up at the moon; the light shining on him as he leaned on a ledge. 

Walking up to Kirishima; Midoriya noticed he was holding a cup in his hand, not drinking it. Watching the boy; a soft expression on his face. 

“Kirishima kun?” 

Turning; his friend’s eyes sparkling in the moonlight, a small sweet smile on his lips, 

“Hey Midoriya.”

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

He turned back to the moon; Midoriya sliding over slightly so the two were a few inches apart. A cool breeze went by; his hair slightly blowing in the wind. Kirishima laughed kindly; his fingers kneeding through the boy‘s hair, the breeze no longer blowing it upward. 

His hands pulled away; slowly leaning closer until he pressed a soft kiss on the boy’s cheek. 

“Goodnight Midoriya.”

“Goodnight- Kirishima kun.”

His dark haired friend smiled; waving as he walked away from the school, disappearing into the distance. 

-1 year later-

Midoriya held his notebook to his chest; UA in sight. The cherry blossoms fell down; a petal dropping onto his hand. 

“Midoriya!” 

The green haired boy turned; Kirishima running behind him, his hair bright red. Holding his arms out, the redhead slid into them, twirling with Midoriya. 

“We’re going to UA man!” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll do great!” 

“Hey hey, so will you dude!” 

“I don’t know..”

“Hey hey, no self doubt man! Push past the negative and just try your best, alright?”

“Yeah! Okay! Thanks Kirishima kun!” 

Softly pressing his lips on Kirishima’s; the two kissed passionately but quickly, the freckled boy pulling away. The redhead held his hand out; Midoriya sliding his in gently, 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah, let’s do this.” 

The two walked to UA; hopeful for what was to come, nervous for what they’d face but sure that they’d have each other’s back. After all, they’d been there for each other since Middle School, and they definitely weren’t going to stop now. 

The end >3<  
(Ahh my first KiriDeku Fic)   
(Did you like it? What do you think?)


End file.
